tous sur severus
by severuse
Summary: certaines personnes de poudlard sont en chaleur c'est Severus qui prend tout.


Tous sur Séverus 

**Tous les personnages sont de JK Rowling. **

**POV Ombrage**

**La première fois que ses yeux croisèrent ceux du professeur de potion , Ombrage ressentit une drôle de sensation au fond de sa culotte. Elle se précipita aux toilettes pensant qu'elle avait pissé à la culotte, ce n'était pas le cas, elle comprit enfin ce que voulait dire l'expression mouiller ça n'avait rien a voir avec le fait de prendre une douche et de foutre de l'eau partout. Mais pourquoi mouillait t'elle cela était bizarre elle avait plusieurs fois croisé des yeux d'homme et n'avait jamais ressentit cela. **

**Ce soir là en se couchant, elle eu envie de faire une chose complètement bizarre, elle avait envie de caresser le fonds de sa culotte. Elle se demanda si n'était pas malade, elle prit un potion anti fièvre, ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus c'était que cette potion pouvait être très aphrodisiaque si on la prenait sans fièvre. Au lieux de faire taire son envie de caresse, elle en avait encore plus envie, et elle ne savait pourquoi une paire d'yeux noirs lui revenait sans cesse.**

**Elle eu une idée complètement irrationnelle, elle transfigura un de ses chats en poupée gonflable de Rogue, et elle se jeta dessus pour l'embrasser, elle avait de faire quelque chose d'encore plus fou. Elle avait maintenant envie que le manequin lui caresse le fond de sa culotte, sachant que le manequin ne pourrait pas faire ce genre de choses elle décida d'aller voir l'homme en question.**

**Pov Séverus**

**C'était lors de son repas à la grande salle qu'il était arrivé quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis au moins dix ans, son sexe s'était durci. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsque ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de la folldingo il avait sentit une odeur bizarre qui lui avait donné avait envie de baiser.**

**Le pire dans tout cela c'est que le directeur avait choisi ce moment pour faire tomber ça fourchette sous la table, et s'était précipité sous la table au lieux d'un sortilège d'attraction et avait vu la bosse qui soulevait légèrement la robe de Séverus. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'était qu'a ce moment la aussi il avait senti une autre odeur qui lui avait également donné envie de baiser. **

**Il devait vraiment être en manque pour avoir envie de baiser une folle et un vieillard ayant au minimum le triple de son age, il allait falloir repousser ces idées absurdes au plus profond de son cerveau et ne jamais les ressortir.**

**Pov Dumbledore**

**Lorsqu'il avait vu la bosse sous la robe de Séverus, Albus avait lui aussi senti sa robe se soulever légèrement. Il était sorti promptement de sous la table et avait accroché les robes de minerva au passage. **

**Ce soir là en se couchant Albus n'avait qu'une envie rejoindre Séverus dans ses appartements.**

**L'homme bandait t'il pour lui? Il pensa que non, d'ailleurs Séverus était t'il encore capable de bander? Si il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait vu il aurait répondu non de suite. Il décida de rejoindre l'homme en question afin de savoir si cette bosse était pour lui?**

**Pov Mcgonagall**

**Quand Albus s'était accroché à sa robe, Minerva s'était retourné et ses yeux était tombé sur les cheveux gras de la chauve souris des cachots, elle avait senti les rebords son appareils génital s'huiler.**

**Toute la journée durant ses cours une chevelure n'avait pas arrêter de hanter ses pensées, elle avait même métamorphosé les cheveux d'Harry Potter en cheveux noirs gras. L'élève en question avait été conduit à l'infirmerie car il s'était évanouit en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle décida que ce soir elle irait voir l'homme en question pour plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux gras.**

**Pov Séverus,**

**Ce soir là Séverus avait enfoui cette journée au plus profond de sa tête et ne se rappelait plus du tout de ce qu'il c'était passé. Tout à coup il entendit un énorme bruit dans le couloir, il sorti de ses appartements pensant que ces idiots de griffondors était venus se bagarrer avec les Serpentards. Il avait a peine franchit le seuil de ses appartements qu'une horde en furie se précipita vers lui et se jeta sur lui. Il reconnut Dolores qui lui avait pris la main et essayait de la fourrer dans sa culotte, puis il sentit une main dans ses cheveux et vit que c'était celle de Minerva et enfin la personne qui était en train d'essayer de lui retirer sa robe était le directeur. Tout a coups une odeur caractéristique frappa ses narines, ses souvenirs de la journée remontèrent à la surface ainsi que sa bosse sous la robe. Et il fit tout ce que les autres sorciers désiraient **

**Fin.**


End file.
